Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya (八神 ヒカリ, Yagami Hikari) is a character from Digimon Adventure, and its sequel Digimon Adventure 02. She is Tai's little sister, and the eighth chosen child. She holds the crest of light. Her partner digimon is Gatomon. She has a crush on T.K. Takaishi. In both Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, she is voiced by Kae Araki in their Japanese versions and Lara Jill Miller in their English versions, while in Digimon Adventure tri., she is voiced by Mao Ichimichi in the Japanes version and Tara Sands, who also voiced Ritchie in Pokémon and Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, in the English version. Appearance Personality Kari is feisty, compassionate and jolly. She is who always puts others before herself. Background In 1995, Kari lives with her parents, Susumu and Yuuko, older brother, Tai, and the family's cat, Miko, at Highton View Terrace. This event caused the siblings to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kamiya family moved away from the area. At age 5, Kari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Tai attempts to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapses while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks and nearly died, and when their mother gets there, she slaps Tai for endangering Kari. When Kari finally came home, she actually apologizes to Tai for not playing soccer correctly, only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Tai to feel outrageous guilt for endangering her life, and stuck with him for years. Digimon Adventure When the original seven DigiDestined are transported into the Digital World from summer camp, Kari isn't with them, as she had been at home with a summer cold. However, she is reunited with Tai after he and Koromon are sucked into the Real World through a dimensional warp following his victory over Etemon. He only stays for a short while, and has to leave when he realizes that the Digital World is in bad shape and needed his help, much to Kari's regret. Kari reunites with her older brother again when he and the other DigiDestined return to the Real World to pursue Myotismon, who is seeking the eighth DigiDestined child. None of them are aware that Kari is the eighth DigiDestined, and that the eighth Digivice ended up in the Kamiya residence. However, this realization is delayed after Meeko, the Kamiya family's cat, plays with the Digivice and accidentally loses it to a crow. The next day, while Kari chases Meeko in the park, she runs across Gatomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen, and instantly recognizes her as a Digimon. She treats the catlike Digimon with kindness and invites her into her house. Gatomon, realizing that Kari is no ordinary child, figures she should kill her, but can't bring herself to. With the help of her good friend, Wizardmon, who finds the eighth Digivice that night, Gatomon remembers that she was looking for someone, and realizes that she was looking for Kari. After she reunites with Kari, Gatomon and Wizardmon go to fetch Kari's Crest of Light, but Myotismon discovers that Gatomon is the eighth DigiDestined's partner, and holds her captive to try to find the eighth DigiDestined. When she realizes what's happening, Kari turns herself in to stop the pain Myotismon's minions are inflicting. In the final showdown, Myotismon attempts to kill Kari by attacking her with his Grisly Wing, but Wizardmon steps in and takes the blow for her, sacrificing himself. Kari's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light and the Digivice to glow, and Gatomon Digivolves into Angewomon. Using the power bestowed to her by the other Digimon, Angewomon shoots an arrow through Myotismon's heart. However, when the fog fails to disappear, it's apparent that Myotismon isn't gone for good. When Myotismon returns as VenomMyotismon, Kari and T.K.. act on Gennai's prophecy by having Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers, Tai and Matt. This causes Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Kari accompanies the seven other DigiDestined when they go back to the Digital World. While she is in the Digital World, Kari begins to hear a mysterious spirit that no one else can communicate with. When Tai and Matt get into a major fight, the spirit takes control of Kari's body and ends the fight, explaining to the DigiDestined more about why they were chosen and about the past of the Digital World. After leaving Puppetmon's forest, Kari's illness catches up to her, and Tai frantically searches for medication for her in Machinedramon's city. underneath the city, Kari watches with horror as the enslaved Numemon are beaten by WaruMonzaemon. Empowered by the powers of light, she leads a revolt, helping the Numemon by deposing WaruMonzaemon. The grateful Numemon sacrifice themselves against Machinedramon to buy the DigiDestined precious time, and Kari decides to honor them by making grave marks for them. While fighting against Piedmon, Kari, T.K. and Patamon were the only ones left after Piedmon turned everyone else into keychains. However, when T.K. and Kari found themselves falling to an almost certain death, T.K. found the hope to help Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon, who saved T.K. and Kari and restored everyone from their keychain state. Digimon: The Movie One night that year, she witnesses an egg emerge from the family's computer. The next day, the egg starts to roll around the house and she chases it until it stops in her room and hatches into a Botamon, which Kari plays with by blowing her whistle while the Botamon uses his "Bubble Blow". Tai suggests some names for the creature and Kari rejects all of them. She feeds chocolate to Botamon and he digivolves into Koromon, and Kari gives Miko's food to him, which the creature retributes with a hug. Miko then starts fighting Koromon to take his food back and wins. After their mother comes back home, Kari talks to Koromon and introduces herself and Tai to him. At night, Kari wakes Tai, noticing Koromon is strange. Koromon digivolves into a large Agumon, which Kari rides around the city while her brother chases after them. Agumon destroys a soda machine and Kari tries to get as many cans as possible, and then goes after Agumon. She wonders why he's not talking to her anymore. Agumon tries to burn a truck that almost hit him using his "Pepper Breath", and later tries to attack a bus, which Kari begs for him to not do. A gigantic Digi-Egg then appears above the city and hatches into a Parrotmon, and Agumon tries to fight it. Tai finds them and tells Kari to run away. As Parrotmon attacks, Agumon digivolves into a humongous Greymon in order to protect Tai and Kari, and the girl cries seeing him fight. Parrotmon manages to leave Greymon unconscious, and Kari tries to wake him up with her whistle, but because of her cries, she's unable to blow it properly, and Tai blows it. Greymon wakes up and defeats the Parrotmon, and both are sucked back into the Digital World. At dawn, Kari calls for Koromon at the battle's remains. In March 4, 2000, Kari shows her birthday gift for her friend Senri to Tai, who tries to take it. She then sends his e-mail and he screams at her for it, and she leaves. She and her friends arrive at Senri Hori's birthday party. When Senri is about to blow to candles, Tai calls her asking for help in the battle against Keramon, but she says she can't go. When Kari and T.K. visit Mimi in New York, they encounter Willis, his Digimon, Terriermon, and Wendigomon. While on a train for Colorado, Kari sends an e-mail to the other DigiDestined, who made their way to America to help her and T.K. On the way, their train is hindered by Wendigomon, so they have to continue on foot. They manage to join up with the others during the fight with Cherubimon. Angewomon and Angemon Digivolve to their Mega forms to release the powers of the Golden Digi-Eggs so Veemon and Terriermon can golden armor digivolve. Digimon Adventure 02 On May 2000, Kari arrives in the Digital World and gives up her Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gatomon loses the power to become Angewomon. In April 2002, on the first day of school, Kari discovers that her old friend T.K., who has just moved to Odaiba, is in her class. Her classmate, Davis Motomiya, who has a crush on her, antagonizes T.K., but this proves to be the least of her problems as she finds out that the Digital World is in trouble due to a human boy who calls himself the Digimon Emperor. She also discovers that Davis and T.K.'s new neighbors, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida, are new DigiDestined, whose Digimon are capable of Armor Evolution. Kari, like T.K., has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because she has more experience with Digimon, though at first she feels like a burden because Gatomon has lost the Holy Ring that gave her power and can't evolve, due to the Digimon Emperor blocking evolution with his Control Spires. However, she soon finds the Digi-Egg of Light, which turns her Digivice into a D-3 and allows Gatomon to Armor Digivolve into Nefertimon. One day, Kari starts to feel strange during class, and she sees herself surrounded by a dark ocean. On her way to the nurse's office, she sees a dark water creature with red eyes stalking her at the hall. Her behavior worries T.K., and she tells him she doesn't feel strong enough, but his attempt to encourage her backfires and leaves her upset. After school, she is involuntarily pulled into another dimension, the Dark Ocean. There, she encounters a group of Scubamon weakened by Dark Rings. She tries to use her light to release them, but an Airdramon attacks them before she can do it. Kari's pleas for help allow T.K., Patamon and Gatomon to come to her. After Pegasusmon destroy a Control Spire that was erected in the Dark Ocean, Gatomon is able to evolve into Angewomon and save Kari, both from the Airdramon and the Scubamon, who are revealed to be the creatures Kari saw stalking her. After repelling the creatures, who wanted Kari to be their queen (their bride in the Japanese version), the four return to the Real World. While searching for Gatomon’s lost Tail Ring, Kari, Yolei, and Ken end up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Kari begins to lose her composure due to her last visit. She and Ken struggle under the hold of the Dark Ocean. Arukenimon takes advantage of this and sends a Blossomon made of Control Spires after them. It takes Yolei's slap and honest words help the two girls see eye-to-eye, giving Aquilamon and Gatomon the power to DNA digivolve to Silphymon. On Christmas Day, Kari, Izzy and their Digimon are sent to Hong Kong to help the Asian DigiDestined round up all the loose Digimon. While there, all three of the Poi brothers develop a crush on Kari. After returning to Japan that evening, Kari, Tai and their Digimon talk about how the new DigiDestined might have to kill evil Digimon soon. Their fears are confirmed when the Daemon Corps attack and the new DigiDestined must kill them to prevent loss of life. During the battle against MaloMyotismon, Kari is paralyzed with fear after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. While she is subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion, she experiences her dream desire to see humans and Digimon to live side by side, making it a better world for everyone. Gatomon and Raidramon break her free of the illusion, and she joins with the other kids to help break Ken out of his illusion. Kari uses the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, wishing for Gatomon to become stronger and making Gatomon, Angewomon, Nefertimon and Silphymon appear all at once. Later, when the children infected with the Dark Spore share their dreams and Noriko admits she wants to be a kindergarten teacher, Kari says that this is her dream as well. She then helps defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of her Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie 3 years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Digimon virus, Diaboromon, resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt, and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Yolei and Kari found the first one and caught it for Izzy to examine. While Omnimon was being overpowered by Diaboromon, Kari and T.K., with their Digimon, had gone to help their older brothers. But Kari was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Armageddemon. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Tai is woken by his sister, Kari, for practice at Tsukishima General High School with his soccer club. Kari brings him something he forgot, extracting payment in the form of sweets from him at the same time, and the sight of a cute girl reinvigorates his team. Kari asks T.K. if he can go Tai's game, but he says he's already taking a friend to Matt's concert. Kari susses out that the friend is a girl, and the two tease each other about relationships before parting ways. Kuwagamon passes above Kari, causing a strong wind blow, and enters in a distortion in the sky. On Sunday, Kari tells Tai she can't go to his match because of a friend's birthday, while a news report discusses the mass blackouts that have occurred recently in Kantō. The battle leaves Tai behind until he gets a call from Kari about the location. He begins to tell her to head there but stops upon remembering the destruction the fight caused. He is then called to by Nishijima, who is wearing a black suit as opposed to his previous almost causal wear, just as Kari is also approached by suited men. Greymon is beginning to lose. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. In the aftermath, the DigiDestined now begin to question the circumstances, as they all had been herded to the airport by a very professional group, who is also taking care of the post-handling of the matter with the same professionalism. They are then escorted home without answers, though Mimi reveals that she's returning to Japan for a while. The next morning, the events are being reported on the news with an aura of fear, but Tai and Kari's mom reassures the partner Digimon. Throughout the entire day, the DigiDestined hear about the injuries caused by the battle, including those who wish that all of the monsters would disappear. After school, the DigiDestined meet underneath a bridge to discuss the situation. Izzy begins an update on the situation, including the fact that the gate to the Digital World has been closed for over a year. The group decides to return home. The girls decide to get a meal together, met part way by their Digimon. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. They decide to meet again on Saturday. The DigiDestined spend the day searching and then meet Meiko, who is looking for her cat. They help out, and though they fail, they have fun together. They single out Odaiba's ferris wheel when Matt joins them, and the others force the two into a single car to sort out their differences. They do not get very far into their conversation when Tai then puts on the goggles and sees a massive distortion in the sky. DigiDestined attack to protect them. Meiko introduces Meicoomon as her partner, revealing her status as a DigiDestined, and is immediately welcomed into the fold. Determination Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. Meiko almost arrives late due to her indecision in what to wear to make a good impression, gaining no help from Meicoomon, while Mimi has to retrieve Tai and Kari herself. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Mimi distracts the men in the dressing room, Sora, Meiko, and Kari rush in to rescue the two. Kari slips and is saved by a mostly naked T.K., and Sora and Meiko find their partners, though not before coming across Tai and Matt. With their trip a success in that Meiko is welcomed into the group, though Tai and Matt remain at odds, they return to their homes. Kari, who was eavesdropping, realizes that Joe's doubts about being a DigiDestined are identical to Tai's, and she confronts him about it only to be rebuked. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. He decides to aid them as best he can between the worlds. The fighting grows desperate, so Kari marches off to stop Joe. She confronts him about his fears and doubts, telling them that what truly matters is that he and Gomamon were chosen to be partners together. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession T.K. and Kari try to find Ken Ichijouji, who appears to have become the Digimon Emperor once again but cannot find him. Meiko returns to school and is reunited with the others who have called an emergency meeting. Kari gets a call. When she answers it, she hears a sound that puts her into an hypnotic daze. In her daze, she confronts the Digimon partners as Patamon confesses his infection and tells them of a last resort plan to rid the world of the infection by a "reboot". Before she can elaborate beyond that it would require a great sacrifice, she passes out. Himekawa aids her and reveals that the voice was Homeostasis, a power that works to keep the balance and akin to a god. After school, Kari saw Gatomon, Gatomon ask her go to Mall, Kari and Gatomon share ice cream and take pictures, which Gatomon is happy but Kari look sad and worries about her. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. All of the DigiDestined break down into tears at the loss. DigiDestined cannot help but remember their partners even as they return to their daily lives. Everyone decides that they're sick of waiting. With the resolve to move forward, they resolve to make their way into the Digital World. As the others tell Nishijima and Himekawa their plan. T.K. tells them where they're meet and meets up with the others. Using the power of their Crests as well as Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal, they are able to force a portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. In the Digital World, the DigiDestined admit something feels off. They're interrupted by Alphamon and Hackmon, clearing Mega-level Digimon, fighting. They escape and then hear a familiar whistle. They follow the sound to see their partners playing around in their In-Training forms. Nyaromon and other Digimon do not remember them, but the DigiDestined decide to befriend them from scratch. Quotes *"I trusted you and you lied to me!" *"Tai, I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good...you'll never want to play with me again." *"Tai, help me!" *"Get up, Tai!" *"Crests? We don't need no stinkin' crests!" *"Wizardmon, are all right? Please answer!" *"Oh, no! Gatomon!" *"Stop it right now! That's enough!" *"Greymon! Don't you want to play horsey with me anymore?" *"Bye-bye, Tai," *"Please be careful," *"No!" *"I was touring the US with T.K. - partly to visit Mimi, and partly to make Davis mad." *"That's a good Monochromon," *"Agumon!" *"That's Enough!" *"My light will guide us toward the others." *"Being a Digidestined means that sometimes you have to save the world, even if you're the one who caused the problem." *"Let's accept our Digimon the way they are. Their memories might all return eventually. But either way, we'll just keep moving forward." Trivia *Kari is 8 years old in Digimon Adenture, 11 years old in Digimon Advenure 02 and 14 years old in Digimon Adventure tri.. *Kari's English voice actress, Lara Jill Miller also voices Juniper Lee from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. *Homeostasis possesses Kari Kamiya's body three times (first: The Ultimate Clash, second: Confession and third: Coexistence) but in Coexistence, Kari have able to break External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Kari_Kamiya Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenagers Category:Athletic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Big Good Category:Elementals Category:Nurturer Category:Weaklings Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Hope Bringer Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:The Messiah Category:Pacifists Category:Forgivers Category:Wise Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Kindness